Frozen Moving Sakura
by awkwardTurtle.eep
Summary: "It's been a long time, Sakura" "I'm so glad to see you, Sakura-chan!" "I see you got lost on the road of life as well, Sakura-chan" "I've returned." Kinda crappy summary. Sorry. But it is a good story.
1. The Beginning

**NEW STORY! This was gonna be part on Bandaged Future, but I decided the plotline of this and the plotline of Bandaged Future were too different. So here it is. It might not make sense, but it will as I insert more flashbacks. I decided that would be a cooler way of understanding the whole story then putting in a prolouge, so yeah. Also, pay attention to the litte hints I'm dropping about what Sakura is doing in the village. Those are very important.**

Third Person POV

A slim figure cloaked in black walked lesiurely towards the great gates of Konohagakure no Sato, soundless. She walked passed the guards, pushing a scroll that allowed her into the village at them, her face concealed by the tilt of a straw hat.

Sunset's cloak covered the streets of the village with a dark yet bright orange, a signal that sent civilians and ninjas alike scurrying home to enjoy the rest of the day with their families. As the streets slowly cleared, the woman pulled of her hat to reveal long pink hair, tied in a pony tail at the nape of her neck with a black ribbon, creamy skin, and emerald eyes, as hard as chips of ice

The Hokage Tower slowly came into view, while the woman seemingly pulled another scroll out of mid-air.

_FLASHBACK_

_"TSUNADE-SAMA!" Sakura watched horrified as she saw her teacher fall, multiple kunai ripping their way through her body as Nagato of the Akatsuki pulled them back with chakra strings. She ran towards the Lady Hokage, disregarding any senbon, kunai, or shuriken sent her way, all her attention on her fallen teacher. Green healing chakra swirled around her hands while she sprinted, tears running down her face. She collapsed at the side of her mentor, already healing what she could._

_*cough*"Sakura.."_

_"Shh, Tsunade-sama. Save your strength... please" Sakura's voice quavered with unshed tears as she repaired the damage Nagato had left. Tsunade had smiled at her weakly, moving her hands away._

_"Sensei-"_

_"It's too late. You know that, Sakura."_

_"No, stop saying that sensei, you WILL live... just please hold on"_

_"I loved you like a daughter, Sakura. Tell Shizune I love her too." Life faded from the amber eyes of her sensei, her pulse weakening, the chakra being pumped into her corpse doing nothing._

_"SHISHOU!" Her scream of agony cut through the battlefield._

_END FLASHBACK_

The woman shook the memory away from her mind. _I suppose Naruto finally acheived his dream_, she mused. Sakura flashed the scroll to the guards at the gate to the Hokage Tower. As soon as they read they hastily pulled the doors open for her. She ascended the familiar steps to the Hokage's office, her hat once more upon her head to avoid recognition. She pulled another smaller scroll from the inside of her black silk kimono jacket, this one in an exquisitely decorated scroll case. Quickly removing the scroll with nimble fingers, she unrolled it and presented it to the ANBU standing outside of the doors to the office. One in a dog mask took it, scanned it over quickly, nodded at her then slipped into the office to speak to the Hokage.

She could hear the faint sound of the ninja speaking to the Kage in a monotone voice, announcing her presence. The person came back through the doors, opening them for her and ushering her in. Sakura saw the blond hair, sky blue eyes, whisker marks, and welcoming smile of the ninja who sat behind the Hokage's desk. He stood up, his grin slowly widening upon seeing her.

"Sakura-chan!" She merely quirked an eyebrow, pulling off her hat.

"You're back! I'm so glad to see you. It's been a long five years."

"Likewise, Naruto" Sakura murmured, inclining her head in response to his greeting.

"I can't wait to tell the bastard you're back! Kakashi-sensei is still hobbling around somewhere, and we can all have a Team 7 reunion at Ichiraku-"

"You know that's not why I came back, Naruto" A bone deep sadness flickered into Naruto's azure orbs, and he simply sighed and nodded his head.

"I understand. I will give you what you need to complete your mission, full access to Konoha's labs, and anything else you require."

"Gomenesai, I know how much you wanted us to reunite." A halfhearted grin slid onto his face.

"No, no, it's fine, Sakura-chan. Just... come and at least see Kakashi and Sasuke. Please." The longing on his face to see all of Team 7 in one place was easily read by Sakura, before nodding yes.

"Alright. I guess a spar or two would be manageable"

"That's all I wanted. Dog-san will show you to your quarters. Please come and see me in the morning, I will give you the access card to labs and direct you to the shop housing your speacial orders." The door opened, and an ANBU in a dog mask appeared in the doorway.

"Come with me, Haruno-san."

"Goodbye, Naruto." She followed the ninja out of the office. The Hokage watched her leave, pain and sadness once more upon his face. _Sakura,_ he thought. _I never thought you would abandon us. You have changed._

**OMN. I just killed off Tsunade. MAJOR PLOT TWIST IN THE FIRST CHAPTER. Please don't hate me. I hope you like it. Please review. Please. Like review. I mean it. Thanks xD**


	2. Running Out Of Time

**OMHN! SAKURA'S SECRET WILL BE REAVEALED! AND THE REASON WHY SHE CAME TO KONOHA. YEAH THIS CHAPTER IS EXCITING**

Third Person POV

"Thank you, Dog-san" The ninja merely nodded, and held out a key in his gloved hand. She took it, and the ninja disappeared into the night. The pink haired woman walked towards the entrance of a tall building, before ascending the steps and unlocking the door to Apartment 415.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Haruno-sama, it's spreading. You don't have much time left. We only have 11 months before-"_

_"I know, Chiku-san. It's time I returned to Konoha. Have you sent the message to the Hokage warning him?"_

_"Y-yes, Haruno-sama. Do you think you will be able to get back before the disease hits Konohagakure?" The woman got up from where she was sitting and began to clean up the chemicals and test tubes surrounding her, after pushing some candyfloss pink strands out of her worried green eyes._

_"Kami-sama can only hope."_

_END FLASHBACK_

She frowned at the memory, before turning the lights on in the apartment and placing her hat on the table. She hung her jacket on the coat hanger, and pulled off her elbow length fingerless gloves, exposing thousands of katakana and symbols etched into her skin.

_FLASHBACK_

_"You realize the risk of this, yes?"_

_"I do."_

_"Then we shall comence with the ceremony." The masked figure stepped forward into the pool of light in which Sakura Haruno of the Leaf stood, in her usual ninja costume. They stretched out a hand flickering with a bright, intense, painful white light, to harsh to be chakra. 5 others stepped forward as well, surronding the pink haired teen. Their hands grew closer, all with the same bright light. It touched her skin, growing, crackling, enmeshing her entire body._

_Her scream resounded through the cavern_

_END FLASHBACK_

She began to unseal a few select seals, pulling her clothes, her chemicals, weapons, anything she would need out of her skin. Her entire body was covered by the seals, all upon her neck, hidden by a black scarf, and crawling along the length of her arms and legs.

The survivors of the Uzumaki clan were scattered far amongst the Elemental Nations, but a group had banded together and had developed a special technique that allowed only worthy ninja to be able to use their own bodies as a sealing medium. This allowed them to travel unburdened, and hide many a secret in their own skin. She remembered of the pain, the torture, and the scars that ran the length of her body, all signs of what they put her throught to see if she could stand the pain of the technique.

She headed for the bedroom, pleased to see it fully furnished. There wasn't much left for her to do to get situated in the apartment, just her normal bedtime routines. Chiko entered her mind, and Sakura wondered if she was alright, if Chiko or any of the others had caught the sickness.

The sickness. It ramapaged across the Elemental Nations like a plauge, taking the lives of both ninjas and civilians alike in ts destructive fury. There was no known cure, and it wouldn't be long before it reached the main Hidden Villages and engulfed the entire ninja world. Forget Team 7 reunions and rejoining the Konoha 12/13/whatever the hell it is now, she was running out of time, and soon there wouldn't be anything left for the pink haired Senin to save.

**DISCLAIMER: IDNONBITS.**

**Probably should've said that at the beginning. Hn. REVIEW!**


End file.
